Tal-I301
Tal-I301 was a Spartan-III from Incognito Company who was notorious for taking the lead when dangerous situations occurred. Biography Early Life Tal Joses had abusive parents growing up, and it seemed that he would never get a break, as he was an only child. However, his parents were both put into custody for selling illegal drugs. He was sent to an orphanage but was quickly adopted, and his surname was changed to that of the Suther's. He would live peacefully up until 2530, years later, where the Covenant killed his family during a visit to the rest of his family on , and he survived the attack, where he was sent to a refugee camp. Incognito Company Recruitment After staying in a refugee camp for a year, he was met by ONI operatives who said they wanted him for a project of some sort. Jack, confused, asked why they chose him, and they did not answer. However, they told him that they could help him get revenge on the ones who killed his adoptive parents. Tal accepted, and ONI took custody of the candidate, and flew him to the UNSC Incognito's Night, where he would be trained alongside the other 148 trainees. Training Tal received fairly poor scores at first, but managed to work his way up until he was the leader of Incognito Company. He seemed to have a knack for automatic weapons during training, and also seemed to work well with Covenant Weapons, being the one later on to teach the newest Spartan-IVs how to use the weapons. The Spartan also seemed to do well with his SPI armor, saying he liked the color and that he thought it was comfortable. Sheildum Tal fought on Sheildum and led his teammates from Fireteam Eta Two greatly, and ONI considered to put him in a Headhunter team, as they wanted to do with Spartan-I303. Tal, after the mission, turned down the offer, not knowing that ONI normally only recruited for the Headhunter program after the candidate had survived 2-3 missions. The Insurrection Tal and Fireteam Eta Two fought the Insurrection numerous times, and seemed to somewhat regret doing so. He was sent on a mission, alongside his fireteam, to intercept an Insurrectionist weapons supply. He succeeded, and also managed to intercept a rebel transmission. With this transmission, which said for two rebel officials to meet up, and where, he informed the UNSC and their forces managed to ambush the Insurrectionists. This was a crippling blow to the Insurrection, but the rebels quickly recovered. Miridem On Miridem, Tal was heavily injured by Covenant plasma fire, and witnessed many losses during the battle. This angered Tal, almost as much as he felt after his parents were murdered. Reach Tal and his team was not able to contact the UNSC on Reach for a long time, up until they managed to finally break radio silence and regroup with the rest of Incognito Company, where he and his team would escape on the UNSC ''Spartan's Prayer''. New Mombasa Spartan-I301 managed to fend off the Covenant on Earth unscathed, surprisingly, but witnessed one in his team being impaled by an Energy Sword and then crushed by a Gravity Hammer. Tal was scarred mentally, and thus later distrusted the Covenant Separatists greatly. Installation 00 During the Battle of Installation 00, Tal and Fireteam Eta Two were sent to help destroy multiple Covenant dropships, to assist in stopping the flow of troops onto Installation 00. However, they failed in this, only managing to destroy one Phantom dropship. Post-War The Post-War Insurrection After the Human-Covenant War ended, Tal and his team did not see much action up until 2554, when they were sent to take out another Insurrection. However, before this, he and his team were recruited into the Spartan-IV Program, and given Generation-2 MJOLNIR. Tal felt that the galaxy was going in a constant cycle, and seemed to expect that another alien threat was coming. The Second Battle Of Requiem Tal and Fireteam Eta Two were sent to Requiem to help destroy a Covenant supply chain. However, this did not work, and they were overwhelmed by Covenant, up until reinforcements arrived and assisted them. After this, he was sent to investigate a Forerunner temple, but his team was attacked by a large force of Prometheans. This was his first time using such weapons, and he enjoyed using them to an extent. Personality Tal was often talkative at times, but his teammates managed to get over this due to his lethality in combat. He could sometimes be sarcastic at times, but this was due to him trying to block out the seriousness of conversations. Tal also seemed to enjoy using Covenant weapons during combat, and, after Requiem, Promethean weapons. He was also notorious for volunteering him and his team for dangerous missions, even being called "crazy" by many who knew him well. Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company Category:ITU Characters Category:Into The Unknown